


День 1 - Воин

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Сколько Шерлок себя помнил, он находился в состоянии войны с собой и окружающим миром.





	День 1 - Воин

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Сколько Шерлок себя помнил, он находился в состоянии войны с собой и окружающим миром.

Горничных пугали его вопросы. Учителей раздражал его интеллект. Его родители хотели дочь, а не ещё одного странного маленького мальчика. Другие дети ненавидели его до того, как он открывал рот.

Единственным тёплым лучом в холодном мире детства Шерлока был его брат, успокаивающий его, когда он плакал (Шерлок перестал плакать, когда ему стукнуло пять лет; это обстоятельство расстраивало Майкрофта больше, чем тот когда-нибудь себе признавался), перевязывал и лечил его раны словами и осторожными прикосновениями и рассказывал ему о мире каждый раз, когда это (постоянно) не имело смысла.

В подростковом возрасте Шерлок ненавидел себя, своё тело, высокий рост и тонкие конечности, которые, казалось, вечно его не слушались, ненавидел жизнь, ненавидел всех. Он пытался успокоить войну внутри себя наркотиками, нарастил броню презрения и научился защищать себя острыми, как лезвие, словами.

А потом он встретил Джона Ватсона.

И хотя жизнь Шерлока была всё так же наполнена стрельбой, драками и спорами (худшие из них _с_ Джоном), впервые в жизни он пришёл к согласию с самим собой.


End file.
